1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data management system that manages carrying image data outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image data management system in which an image processing apparatus and a management server are connected over a network, image data output is managed in order to prevent leakage of confidential information. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110690, a magnetic tag is attached to a recording sheet having image data recorded thereon. When a user passes through a gate of a managed area, the magnetic tag on the recording sheet is detected to check whether the user is allowed to carry the recording sheet outside. In this manner, recording sheets having confidential information recorded thereon can be freely read within the managed area while prevented from being illicitly carried outside.
Thus, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110690 can restrain carrying a recording sheet with a magnetic tag outside. However, if, for example, the recording sheet is copied on a sheet without a magnetic tag using a copier placed in the managed area, carrying the recording sheet outside cannot be restrained.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image data management system that restricts a user's exit by knowing the state of use of image data.